Peach Popsicles In Summer
by Kathrine32
Summary: Clara keeps saying strange things. Words that don't belong anywhere in the conversation. The Doctor decides to drop Clara off to investigate, only to find her again in a very odd way. And what do zombies have to do with it? Only rated T because some may find somethings creepy; additional tag scene type thing a possibility. Oh, and some Whofflé!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time posting something on Fanfiction. Be kind, and helpful advice on how to better separate my paragraphs would be appreciated. I have this story completed, and I'll update it periodically until I get to the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But one day I'm going to be a companion and you guys are going to ship me with whoever plays the Doctor we'll be your OTP and when I leave you guys will cry over me. Then I'll take over as head writer of Doctor Who and be a mini- Moffat. **

Popsicles!" Clara yelled suddenly. "Clara?" The Doctor stared at her. She had been yelling random things like this all day. It started when she first walked in to the console room, she was talking and she suddenly yelled 'peach.' Then at breakfast she said 'summer'. She would weirdly accent words like 'in'. "What?" Clara asked, oblivious. "You've been saying things like that all day." "Like what?" "You just said popsicles." He pointed out. "No, I didn't." "Yes, you did." "You're being weird." She crossed her arms. "Why don't I take you somewhere fun." He suggested suddenly. "Dancing? Yes, you're young." He mumbled more as he flipped levers and switches. "Dancing? Down boy." Clara teased and watched as the Doctor's face went pale to several shades of red.

"Okay, go out the doors." The Doctor grinned. Clara went to the doors and opened them. "Doctor.." She shook her head in amazement. "Go on, explore! Have fun, do what you young people do." Clara smiled back at him and closed the door. Before he could take off, she popped her head in. "Oi, don't leave me here forever." She smiled, then was off. "Never, Clara Oswald." He said when she was gone.

"Alright! So, Popsicles, Peaches, Summer, and In." He carefully said each word, analyzing them. "Aha! They must make a sentence." "Peaches In Summer Popsicles. No, Peach Popsicles In Summer!" The Doctor yelled the phrase as he dematerialized the TARDIS. "So, iconic summers. Ah, the summer of 1950, lovely year. Kids running around, swinging on swings and eating Popsicles.

Coming out of the TARDIS, he approached a child eating a popsicle. "Excuse me, but what kind of popsicle are you eating?" He asked. "Why, it's a new peach popsicle! Where have you been?" The child asked, then scampered off. He walked up to another child. "Who makes the peach Popsicles?" He asked. "Sidelly Industries!" The kid told him, then ran off. Going back to the TARDIS, he set a course to the factory. "Sidelly, strange name." He thought. When he got there, he walked out of the TARDIS and saw a seemingly normal factory, workers dipping white flavorless popsicles into a pot full of light orange goo. The Doctor walked up to a pot and examined it, dipping his finger in and tasting it, and pointing the sonic screwdriver at it. Several workers came around angrily, but he flashed the physic paper at them and they left him alone. Finally satisfied, the Doctor went back to the TARDIS and set her adrift in space so he could think.

After a while, his thoughts drifted to Clara and her mystery. Why has she lived 3 lives? Who is she? He forced himself to think of the problem at hand. Peach popsicles in summer. Who was sending a message through Clara? _Why?_ The goo was harmless, other than the sugar content. So much sugar. He wondered why parents would let their children eat something that could give them cavities so quickly?

Deciding to ask the factory owner a few questions, he sent the TARDIS back to the factory. He landed in the CEO's office, a humble little office with a desk and some chairs. He decided to wait for the man/women by sitting in the chair behind the desk. Soon he heard voices, whoever ran this place was coming back. "Well, I think we should make a kiwi flavor-" the sentence cut off abruptly as the CEO saw the Doctor. "Hello, Im the Doctor," the Doctor smiled, propping his feet up on the desk. The CEO was a woman in her early 40's with blonde stringy hair. She wore a dress suit, and her hair was pulled tight in a bun. "Excuse me, Doctor whatever your name is, but who allowed you in my office?" She demanded. "I let myself in," he patted the TARDIS beside him. "My question for you is, why do your peach popsicles have such a high sugar content?" He asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. Get out of my office." She crossed her arms. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something in response, but he was interrupted by a scream. "_Get off me!_" A familiar voice demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bit short, sorry. I'm trying to separate the story, and I hate short chapters but senseless sense to stop this chapter here. You'll see.**

A guard holding a screaming Clara came into view. The Doctor stood up and shoved the chair back roughly, watching as the guard brought Clara in. "Clara? I thought I left you I'm 2013.." He said as she finally stopped struggling. Clara raised her head to look at him. "Yeah? Well one moment I was dancing with the most amazing guy, next I appeared here, with this guy holding onto me." She said angrily.

"So whoever these people are, they must be very powerful because they pulled Clara right out of time..." He said to himself. "Oi, are you going to enlighten the rest of us on the thoughts of the Doctor?" Clara asked. "Nothing, Nevermind." He said quickly.

The lady, who had been listening this entire time, finally said "Are you two quite done?" . "Alright, she'll do." The lady flicked her wrist and the guard held Clara's head back roughly. "What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded. Another guard came in with a small pot of orange goo. He poured it into Clara's mouth and forced her to swallow. "Take her away," the lady said impassively as the now slightly subdued Clara was dragged away. "What did you do to her?" The Doctor asked angrily. "Wait a few days, then you'll see," the lady said in a singsong voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So the last chapter was really short, so I'm going to gift you with a long chapter. Also, sorry about the error in the authors note in the beginning of the last chapter. My auto correct was going wild when I wrote that. **

*Clara's POV of the time after she drank the orange goo*

She sat in a cold metal cell. The orange goo made her insides feel funny, like they weren't there at all. Clara moved here hands softly against the metal floor, like she was absentmindedly stroking a sleeping cat. Her eyes closed for a little while, and she heard the door open, metal screeching against metal. A man came in and closed the door behind him. "Hey there pretty girl," he cooed using the weird nickname he had made for her. In her subdued state, she was completely at his mercy. The man sat cross legged beside her, laying her at an angle with her head all the way back. He poured more goo into her mouth, and she swallowed greedily. Clara knew she shouldn't eat the stuff, but it was addicting. The man held her a little longer before returning her to her upright position. He left, leaving Clara alone in the cell.

*Doctor's POV*

The Doctor was furious. More than furious, he was enraged. "I'll be back," he spat at the lady. He opened the door to the TARDIS and slammed it behind him. "I will find you, Clara." He vowed to the empty TARDIS. The Doctor went to the scanner and adjusted some dials until he found DNA files of recent occupants in the TARDIS. Skipping over his name-real name, that is- he found Clara's. None of the occupants knew the TARDIS took DNA samples of every who traveled with him. He set the scanner to find Clara, and soon after he found a signal."Aha!" He laughed as he pulled levers and buttons.

Landing the TARDIS, he burst out of the doors to find two guards guarding a metal door. "Name, sir." One of them said. "So these guards have never seen me," he thought. The Doctor flashed the physic paper at them, then gave a simple order. "I've come to collect the occupant of this cell," he said simply. "Sir, we'll have to check with our superior..." The other said. "Sure, sure, take as long as you'd like," the Doctor waved them off as they left the room. The Doctor acted quickly. He sonicked the door, and found a drowsy Clara inside.

"Clara? It's me, the Doctor," he said, unsure of her state. "Oh Doctor," she said dreamily, clumsily getting to her feet. "I do love it when you save me," she fell into his arms and he caught her easily. "Come on you," he pulled her by her underarms, her cheek laying against his stomach. He barely made it into the TARDIS before he could hear voices drifting down the hall.

"What do you mean, the king of England wants to collect the girl?" The CEO's voice demanded. The Doctor barely closed the doors to the TARDIS before the guards came back with the CEO. "Doctor!" The lady yelled, banging on the TARDIS doors before it dematerialized.

"Clara?" the Doctor asked nervously. "Oh Doctor, I love you, I love the way you same my name, and I even love your bow tie." She grinned drunkenly. In spite of the situation, the Doctor grinned. Suddenly Clara's eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Clara?" He asked frantically as he caught her before she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! This story is soon over. I shall be posting more stories, ranging from OC's to Clara to Rose. **

Holding her in his lap, he moved the sonic down her face and across her shoulders. "Blood poisoning, but from what? The only thing in the goo was..." The Doctor slapped his forehead with his palm. "Oh! I'm so thick!" He shouted. The sugar content was enough to give anyone cavities, and too much would give someone diabetes. Luckily Clara hadn't had enough to give her diabetes, only drug her. Her blood must be laced with this toxic goo!

Laying her head gently on the ground, he rushed to the kitchen. "Detox.." He mumbled, throwing things around until he found everything he needed. "I haven't done this since my last regeneration," he said to Clara as an explanation. Carefully putting the detox ingredients in her mouth, he helped her swallow them. "The last thing is shock. I hope you forgive me for this..." He told her, then shoved his lips against hers. Almost immediately her eyes open, and life flooded through her. The Doctor pulled his head away, letting her catch her breath.

"Doctor?" She asked when she was done coughing. "Yes?" He asked, a bit scared of what she was going to say. "Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck in a giant hug. "Shall we go save the world then?" He said, pulling away from the hug. Suddenly he remember something she said.

"Clara," he gently grabbed her upper arm before she went out the doors. "Yes Doctor?" She asked, turning to face him. "Do you really love my bow tie?" He asked, unwilling to ask her about the other stuff she said. "Oh stars, did I say that?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. "Well," she reached up and straightened his bow tie. "It isn't terrible." She smiled. "Well then, lets go!" He ran past her and out the doors.

They ended up in the factory, except this time red warning lights flashed none of the workers gave them a glance. The Doctor walked up to one worker, Clara to another. "Hello?" The Doctor waved his hand in front of the workers face. The worker didn't acknowledge him, it worked around his waving hand like it wasn't there. Clara yelled at a worker, snapped her fingers and clapped but got the same response. Soon it was clear that they weren't going to get a response from any worker.

Suddenly Clara's head hanged to her chest. "Clara?" The Doctor asked worriedly. Clara's head came up slowly, and there was a glassy look in her eyes. "Clara?" He asked again, waving a hand in front of her face. Clara didn't respond, but she did move to an empty station and began working on making peach popsicles. "Like our little trick, Doctor?" A voice came over a loud speaker and boomed through the factory room. "That was funny." She added pointedly. The whole room laughed, including Clara. "You thought detox would work?" She chuckled, and a cracking sound filled the room.

"Once the poison has been inside a body, it doesn't go away," she chuckled again. "Silly Timelord," she said. "Let them go." He demanded. "And why would I do that?" She asked. "When I can do this?" Every worker turned on a dime and started moving towards him. They each wore white uniform with a red "Sidelly Industries" badge on the left shoulder. The only one that stood out was Clara. She wore a bright red dress, form fitting and only came to mid-thigh. The Doctor backed away slowly, but the zombie creatures advanced at a steady pace. "Goodbye, Timelord. You've run out of time," the loudspeaker clicked off, and the Doctor was left to his own devices. "Yes well, this seems fun." He pulled the sonic out of his jacket pocket and twisted it until he found the right setting. The Doctor waved the sonic around and backed slowly away.

The zombies kept coming closer, and the ranks shifted with Clara on the front. The Doctor backed into a steel door, and quickly sonicked it open, grabbed zombie Clara's hand, and slipped through, sonicking it closed. The zombies banged against the door, and Clara stood motionless. "Ooh, clever are we?" The loudspeaker taunted. The Doctor spun around, his jacket billowing around him. "Decontamination..." He muttered to himself, looking around.

Finding what he was looking for, he dragged Clara's hand down a small hallway to find a chamber. He smiled, then turned around to find Clara with a pot of orange goo in her hand. "Now where did you get that?" He asked rhetorically. Clara scooped some goo out of the pot and threw it at the Doctor's open mouth, and he caught about half. "Brilliant." He growled and wiped away the mess left on his face. He pulled Clara's hand and she dropped the pot to follow. "

In we go," he said simply and shoved her in, pressing a button on the side before squeezing in the small chamber with her. Clara's body pressed against his, her head coming up to his first heart. Steam filled the chamber, and the Doctor felt every one of his many veins open wider to cope with the added heat. Goo bubbled through his skin, and fell on the floor. Clara's skin did the same, and soon she gasped for break and fell closer against the Doctor. "What..happened?" She gasped. "Decontamination. We should be done now." He squeezed his arms up to grab her shoulders. He looked her in the eye. "Lets go save the world," he grinned giddily.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are. You and me on the last page. **

**I felt like giving some feels. Anyways, here we go.**

The Doctor shoved the door open. "So," Clara said after a second. "Have a plan?" She asked.

"Hold on," he put a finger up. The Doctor thought of the steam chamber. "_Aha!"_ He said suddenly, startling Clara. "Vents!" He ran over to a small vent in the wall. "If we put the decontamination steam in this, it will spread across the building!" Clara grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked, going to the chamber. "Help me pull this away from the wall," he said, starting to shove the chamber away from the wall. Clara went over to help him, and the pipes broke away from the wall.

Soon after, steam poured out, and they rushed to pull the pipe to the vent. Finally they got it, and after a few minutes steam came out of each vent in the wall. "What are you doing? Stop it!" The voice over the loudspeaker shrieked.

The Doctor pressed a button on the sonic screw driver and it made a weird noise. "What was that?" Clara asked. "Calling my friends to dispose of this goo," He explained.

The Doctor and Clara started to walk up some stairs to find the CEO. When theyot to her office, he went right to her. "This is your last chance. Leave now and never come back." He said darkly. The lady shied away, then moved to the wall and pressed a hidden button. A spaceship appeared, and she and her several guards got into it. "Goodbye, Doctor," she spat and flew away. The door busted open just after they left, and Torchwood made an appearance. "Ah, yes. The goo is downstairs. Please make sure you dispose of it properly." The lead guard nodded, and the troops went out.

"Home again!" The Doctor flung his arms around as he landed the TARDIS. "Thanks, Doctor." Clara said. "You sure you're okay?" He asked seriously. "Fine, Doctor. I'm always fine." She said over her shoulder as she walked out the doors.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue, or tag scene if you wish. This used to he longer, but it was sort of intense, so I changed it. I was the one who wrote it, and i thought it intense. This is basically what would happen if he confronted Clara with the other two questions. **

Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor decided to confront Clara. "When someone is, uh, under the influence, they tend to speak their minds," the Doctor said nervously. "Do you really love the way I say your name? Do love _me?"_ He blurted out. Clara looked stunned. "Y-yes," she stuttered. "To both questions." She seemed more confident now. "Well, Miss Oswald," he grinned. "I just may love you too." The Doctor hurried over to her and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, unafraid to show her feelings.


End file.
